Bat Names
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Dick and Tim fool around on a site to find out what all their names mean. Some are noble, some are weird, and some really don't match up with the person. Just a fun blurb


**Disclaimer:** I own only comics for reading, not these characters. So please don't sue me! X[

I was bored and was looking through name meanings. Saw some of them were really good names, but some didn't suit the characters. Others are odd. Mine's kinda like Dick's. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bat Names**

Oh what's in a name? A flower by any other name would smell just as sweet. Shakespeare said that right? Well when Dick was bored, seriously bored, he liked to look up strange things online. Bored out of his mind with three cracked ribs, a broken leg, and a bruised butt (don't ask), he decided to look up names. Starting with his own.

"Richard... Ah. Here it is!" A smirk grew on the young man's face as he read the meaning. "Brave power. Sweet. Now John... God is gracious. Okay... I can live with that. Now Grayson... bet it means gray son. That'd be la- huh?"

Straightening in his chair, Dick blinked at the meaning. "Son of the steward? Weird..." Looking up, he strung the entire list together and figured out what his name roughly translated into. "So I am the brave and powerful son of the steward whom God has graciously given to mankind..."

"You know, that almost fits." The injured acrobat looked over his shoulder on the couch and saw Tim curiously looking over his shoulder. "If Bruce is the steward, then it really fits you."

"I'm not that powerful," he insisted as he typed in another name.

"Tell that to your friends lists. Why are you putting my name in there?"

"I wanna know who you are!" It was such a fun website. Behind the name dot com. He'd have to use it later when he decided on a name for his future kids. "Timothy's biblical isn't it?"

"Very. I have two books." Curious as well, he settled down next to his brother, reading over his shoulder. "I think it's something like God's pride."

"Honoring God," Dick corrected, smirking. "Now Jackson..."

"Nordic," Tim stated plainly. "Literally means Jack's son."

"Then we look up Jack." He pressed enter and read the description. "Huh. Apparently Jack either means 'man' or is another word for John. We'll go for John. Making God is gracious again. Hey!" The young man grinned as he slapped Tim's arm lightly. "You're Johnson! It's like you're my son now!"

"Don't." He gave the man a look, trying to silence him in a quiet way. The teen was tired. "Just don't."

"Think Drake means duck?"

A slight smirk appeared on his face. Sometimes it paid to be a gaming geek. "There are other meanings. Look it up."

And they did. The answer surprised him. Dick's eyes nearly bulged as he read it. "Dragon? Drake means dragon?"

"You never heard of firedrakes? Or Icedrakes?" Tim's smile grew, becoming smug. "You really need to read more fantasy novels and gaming manuals. They're miniature dragons, and many myths interchange the words.

"So my name means 'the dragon honoring God's grace'."

"You have a very noble name Mr. Dragon," Dick joked, slightly impressed."

"Why thank you Mr. Steward."

"Let's look up Bruce."

The two of them spent a good half hour looking up names and translating them into layman terms. Bruce's name roughly became 'wagon maker of Brix' since they couldn't remember his middle name. Jason became 'fox's healing stone', which was just weird. Damian was oddly 'the tamed wagon maker', the image boggling Tim's mind to no end. Barbara's translation became 'foreign spacious fort', and her father was 'may God protect the spacious fort'. They rather like the Commissioner's nicer translation over the 'supplanter of the spacious fort' one. That was reserved for Junior. Cass' got 'acquired light to shine on man' (roughly. Tim pressed for the nicer meaning) while Stephanie was handed 'brown crown'. Poor girl was stuck with a color for a last name.

The real fun ones were Selina and Alfred. The butler's was quite pleasant. His first name roughly meant 'elf's council', but they couldn't find anything for his last name. His two middle names, Thaddeus Crane, became 'heart' and another miss linking to too many other options. "Guess an elf's council is worth its weight?"

"I guess so."

"I always knew Alfred was the heart of the family."

"No debate there."

Selina's nearly floored them. Her first name had two translations: moon and heavens. Her last: narrows, strait, channel. They gave each other strained looks at the idea. "Selina's supposed to be a straight path to the moon?"

"A narrow, watery path to the moon," Tim corrected, finding it odd. So weird. "You'd think she'd try to live up to that name."

"Yeah right." They shook their heads again before closing down the program. They learned enough about everyone. "Well, some of us were named well, and others have much to live up to."

"No kidding."

"Think we should share this with others Mr. Dragon?"

The teen thought about it for a moment before answering. "Some. Others might just think we're being stupid. Steph will like being called a crowned person though. And Cass will like to know she's supposed to be a light shining on people. Don't know how Jason will take his name."

"It's not bad," Dick rebutted. "Just... odd."

"How do you think Barbara will take it?" Hearing the question, the acrobat became silent. Looking away, he came up with his answer.

"Maybe I should just keep that to myself."

"Good plan."

END

* * *

A/N: Seriously, this is what their names mean. I kinda gave the cite I found them all on in the fic so look them up. I do this sometimes, trying to see what characters names mean and if they suit their names. I do this when I'm bored. Or stupid tired. Happens to be the same now. XP Hope you've enjoyed! I'm crashing.


End file.
